Princess Rinoa, Space Goddess
by ZeStY
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!!!!! By Demand!!
1. Default Chapter

Saturday, March 10, 2001  
Im a Survivor Squall  
  
Note: This is me first fic ever!!!! So take it easy on me!!! R&R May be slow at beging but it WILL get better. PLEEEZE READ IT!! IM BEGGING YOU!!!  
  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I dont own Final Fantasy,  
And neither do you! (Unless u really do)  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in Balamb Garden, or so it was thought. Little was it known that Ultemica's death would not last forever.............  
  
We begin at 8:30 a.m., class with instructor Trepe begins.  
"Please be seated class. I have just been notified that Balamb Gardens location will be moved." said Quistis. "Maybe we'll go closer to Trabia, now that its been rebuilt!!" Selphie said very exitedly. "The location has not been relised yet, but I imagine it will be relised soon." replied the nervous looking instrouctor.   
  
The cafeteria was full of gossip. Many thought Cid wants to go closer to Edea's house. "I wonder why we have to relocate. I bet me father has something to do with this!" Rinoa seemed mad. "Dont jump to conclusions, he allowed you to attend Balamb now why would he move it now." Squall seemed not to give a crap what happend. "Well unlike you I give a crap what happens." "I never said I didnt." "Cut the crap both of you, lets just go ask Cid," Zell sugested.   
  
Three knocks and no answer. "Hello?!" "Move it." Irvine said as he pushed Rinoa. Then Irvine started kicking and pounding on the door! "Open up old man!!!!" The door opened, out came a very drunk looking Cid. "Www..hat do ya want?" They all looked at him stunned. Irvine wondered what he was smoking. "Ummm we were just wondering where and why we were relocating, thats all," said Selphie. "Well its none of your kids damn bussiness." And with saying that Cid left back into his office. "Damn, whats up his ass!?" Zell seemed a little pissed. "Something werids going on here," Squall said. "Maybe Quistis has heard something," Rinoa sujested, "let's go see her."  
  
"Oh, hi," Quistis opend the door, "Whats up? You all look like you just saw a ghost." "I think we did!" Selphie chuckled. "You guys saw Cid too?!" Quistis asked. "Yeah, he..." "Did he tell you all something??" Quistis interupted. "Um, yeah, 'its none of your kids bussiness,' when we asked him what was going on," Irvine exclamed. "Oh," Quistis seemed relived. "Why is there something we should know?" Rinoa pondered. "Um nope!" "Yes there is!!" Rinoa yelled at Quisits. "Okay fine then, I talked to Cid, who didnt seem himself and he said that he knew where we were relocating." "Where," Squall asked trying to act concerned. "Ummmmm, you guys promase not to tell?!?" Quistis asked. "We do!!!!!' Selphie couldn't wait to find out where they were going. "Okay were relocating to.............................................................................. outer space." "WHAT!?!!!" they all shriked. "You guys heard me, were going to fly there and then transfer into a colony, and live there till you guys are legaly old enogh to leave Balamb," Quistis said frimly. "Damn he is high," Irvine said. "Like you would know Irvine," Rinoa said sarcasticly. "Damn, this sucks, wait. QUISTIS U LIE!!" yelled Zell. "Chill out Zell, its the truth and we cant escape that," Quistis said. "When do we leave?" Rinoa asked. "Tomorrow." "But none knows yet," said Squall. "Cid was going to call you down and tell you, htne you would do his dirty work for him. Tell the Garden to pack up." :INTER COM: ""SQUALL TO THE DECK PLAESE SQUALL!!""  
"See I told ya, well see ya Squall."  
  
Rinoas POV---- I wonder why outer space, maybe beacuse of what I did, realising Adel and all. Or maybe there's alines and they want us up there. Or maybe its time is go home.................................... have they found me..................  
End of POV  
  
Cid seemed pretty upset talking to Squall almost as if he was anthoer person. Then Squall got on the intercom, ::Balamb Garden's new relocation is outer space, we will all be at a colony until further notice, be ready to leave by 9:00 a.m::: Squall walked out with his head sunk low. He knew he was a survivor, but outer space, what if a war broke out, would they use moible suits? He better pack his stuff.  
  
Rinoa was packing her stuff, she was amazed by all the guns, and ammo she had hidden. "Rin?" Squall asked, "Oh there you are. Are you going to be okay, you seem sad?" "Um, yeah." Rinoa said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She would be closer then ever to the one thing that scared her most, once they were in outer space. "Well Im all packed!" Rinoa said. She felt her boyfriend grab her from the back, "You know this will be our last time on Earth togther for a long time." She turned around and new exacly what he wanted to do.  
  
"YOU KNOW I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!" Zell was yelling in his dorm. "I cant find anything in my room." He looked around to see piles of food, candy, clothes, you name it, it was on his floor. "Oh there it is." He picked up a gameboy and started to play. Then the batteries went out. "Oh man!"  
  
Quistis was in Headmaster Cid's office, crying softly. "But Cid no one can replace you as our headmaster!" Then Cid showed her something. "This space station is a town!! Cid look at theese charts, our space station, future Balamb Garden is 500 miles away from the colony. Its like a city the size of Esthar. Incredible." Their future home was huge, but it was only half a school, the bottom part of the space station was a small town. And to make things worse they were getting a new headmaster.  
  
The next day was total chaos, preparing for outer space. Squall had to ride in a ship, the rest of the gang, exept Quistis flew up in Balamb Garden. The galxay leader thought all staff was to important to risk flying in such a big thing into space. Everyone said their goodbyes, they acted like it was the end of the world, even though the would see Squall and Quistis in eight hours. Selphie couldn't wait till they reached outer space.   
  
In the school, its flying high. "Damn, this is exiting!" Irvine was looking out the window. "How much longer Nida?" "Um.... 30 minutes," s/he (im not sure) repiled, "Oh, well I see it, and Squalls already there, no more worries Rinoa, hes safe." Rinoa just nodded, she knew her life was gonna change. She knew that once she got there she would have to be the princess shes supposed to be......  
  
They had landed, everything was high tech. "Well, well, well, you've come home Princess Rinoa." a man said. "No I haven't," she repiled. "Fine then have it youre way, the hard way," she had been told. The man left. Squall over heard and come over. "What the heck was that about, Princess Riona?" he asked. "Um Squall get Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Cid. Please, I'll be waiting here." "Um ok, I guess." She knew what was gonna happen.  
  
Rinoa's POV- If they think Im gonna be their princess their crazy!   
{Flashback--- "Rinoa, after grandma died I was brought to Earth from the colony. I should be teir queen right now, and you, the princess. Dont go there, they will make you their Princess, or if Granfather is dead, Queen. End of flashback} I will not be their Princess, I dont care.  
  
"Ok were all here!!" Selphie said, "whats the big news, you pregnat? Youre gonna marry Squall???" "No, nothing like that," she began "This may sound werid but, my grandmother was queen of the colonies, my mother was brought to Earth after Grandmother died. Now that Im back, Im.... Princess............ And if Grandfather dies Im queen. And I dont want to be anything but a regular student." At this point she was in tears. Squall hugged her, "Dont worry, its gonna be ok." "WOW!!! PRINCESS!!!" Selphie sounded exited. "No, Selphie, I dont want any of that," She pulled herself together, "if I take the possition I have to marry someone my grandfather choises. And he'd never allow me to marry a SeeD." Squall didnt seem very alive at that point. "Well just dont be princess then, thats all," Irvine odviosuly had no idea what was going on. "Its not that easy," Rinoa said. "Um, Rin I tthink we should get married, as soon as possible," Squall carefully said. "Well youv'e got a point there, but..." "Miss Heartily the King requests too see you, and he wont take no for an answer," a man wearing a umiform said. "Damn, Im not going anywear unless Squall can come too!!" she had her mind made up, no none was going to take advantage of her. "Follow me."   
  
She and Squall walked for about 10 minutes, and then hit a space plane. "Please get in Princess." "Dont call me that!" she yelles at the man, "Im not youre damn princess and will never be!" They arrived at a huge place. The went so far into the place, door after door. Till they arrived at a large chair. "Well Princess Rinoa of Outer Space, welcome." the cahir turned around. "G..grandfather??? Why are you doing this to me?" Rinoa asked. "Not even a hello Granddaughter? Well I see youre school is here, and why youve brought a friend with. How sweet." The man got up and started to walk around, "Rinoa, you will be our princess." "I will not!" she shot back at him. "Yes you will, no more questions, you have to get ready for youre inaguration. Now go, and you young man, are not to see the princess without superviosion." "No, Im going to marry him!" she yelled at him. "Not as long as Im alive you wont!" he yelled back, "now Elizabeth take the princess. You get outta here."  
  
Squall escourted him self out. He woundered if he would ever see her again. He had to tell the gang. "What!!!" Quistis was shocked. "How could they do something like that to someone," Irvine was insulted. "And I cant see her anymore," Squall sounded as if he was dying. "WHAT THE FUCK!! LETS GO BUST ALL THEIR ASSES!!!" Zell was furious. "Zell chill out!" Squall said, "I bet shes planning her escape now."  
  
At the inaguration there were hundred of thousands of people. Rinoa was overwhealmed. She had her plan all figured out. She knew someone would have to cause havok and then she would escape.  
  
"We are here today to enter into our kingdom Princess Rinoa Heartily. She will rule all 20 colonys, under my supervision. Two weeks from now she will be married to Antonio Masickis, the leader of colony Alpha 196." King Carter said. Down in the crowd sat our heros. "Damn, an oranged marrage, Squall's supposed to marry her." Irvine was disgusted with his new ruler. "We have to rescue her." Squall was determined to get her back. :BOOM :BOOM:  
:Loud Speaker; ENIMY ATTACKENIMY ATTACK!!!!!!: There was screams and bombs were dropping. It was then when Rinoa left her seat and ran, she couldnt run iwht her big dress that she was wearing. "AH!!" she shriked. She looked around her to find herself trapped in a blue transparent ball floating above the crowds. "HELP ME!! SQUALL!!" It was then when she saw him. "SQUALL!!!!" He looked up, there was Rinoa flying twords him in a ball. "RIN!!" {BOOM{ another bomb hit and she disaperied.  
  
"Urgh........ Where am I??" She woke up to find herself on a beach. "Squall!?" She was alone. Her clothes were torn, she was soaking, and better yet the sky was black. She walked, and walked. Finnaly she sat down, and was hungry, and cold, and scared....................................  
  
  
Please Reveiw!!! Keep reading the beging was slow, but it will be faster!! thanks!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. My sister.... Adrienne

"Oh man, I'm so screwed."Rinoa wondered if she would ever be found. But what had happened, she was just running, and ZAP she was here.What the hell was going on?What was going to happen to her??She had a funny feeling she would have to survive.She wouldn't give up just yet she would make a shelter.She wasn't going to break promises yet.She had to live she had so much to live for. 

Selphie, quite possibly her best friend, always cheering her up.Irvine, even though he was a bit perverted, he was a good friend. Then there was Zell, he would anything for a friend.Quistis, though they were rivals, they still found in heart to be friends.Even Seifer, she had him to live for too.And Squall, too much.And now outer space, she was in charge there too.But how, how would she ever live.In the middle of no where.She wasn't even sure she was in her time, or for that matter, galaxy.Oh well. She had thought so much she passed out, only to awaken under a tent/shack thing.

"What the…" It was just her, alone.Someone had to be there besides her, how could she have gotten here.She was going crazy.And food!!! She wasn't alone, and wasn't crazy!She cooked some rice, using a lighter that she had.Then she went for a walk.She had made new clothes out of scraps that she found at camp. She was proud of her self but still lonely.She wondered what was going on back at the colony.What was Squall up too?!?!?

"FIND RINOA!!" King Carter wasn't pleased with what had just happened 5 hours ago.He had held Squall responsible for Rinoa's disappearance. Squall was in a cell."Let me out, I didn't do jack," he pleaded with the guards."Shut up! That's no dinner for 2 days," said the jackass guard. "Suck a dick and die!!" Zell was also in prison for fighting at the inauguration.Life sucks, Squall was pissed.He knew what he saw, even if no one believed him.

"Lost, lost and lost, what could be worse Mr. Bird?" Rinoa was losing it.She had been alone now for two days.She had seen weird things, dragons, dinosaurs, the works. She decided to make a big SOS banner, using wood.She didn't know what was going to happen to her.All she wanted was to be back home.Back with Squall, her true love.She was sick, puking up her guts.She was dying, or so she thought. 

"You're not dying." She heard a voice.She looked up."Nope not dying at all." She saw a girl, her age, platinum blonde hair, a little shorter then her, and skinny. "I know what's wrong with you, but I'll tell you that later." The voice spoke, "but first lets get acquainted."Rinoa was very curious about her."Hi I'm Adrienne, and you look scared of me," she was high spirited,"So you're lost, and have no idea where you're at, right?" "Um yeah, that's pretty much it," Rinoa felt she could trust Adrienne."Follow me," Adrienne ordered.She walked for about 10 minutes, and then saw a go-kart. "Get in." 

"So, where ya from?" Rinoa asked. "Oh, um… nowhere in particular," her voice was shaky. "Oh really.You seem to be keeping something from me," Rinoa questioned her."Let me ask you something, why do you act like you know me when you don't?" "Um… I don't know." "See you don't even know your self, so don't question me." Adrienne was slick."Whatever…." Was Rinoas response?"Uhuh don't whatever me, you need to stop playing!" Adrienne was pissed at Rinoa already.Rinoa sensed that she knew a lot, almost like a psychic. "Ok miss smarty pants, what's so wrong with me??" Rinoa sarcasticly asked."Ok, do you really wanna know? Answer this, do you like kids?" "Um yes, their ok I guess.." Rinoa answered."Ok, just asking," answered Adrienne, "here we are!!" 

Rinoa looked up to see a shack. "This is you're house??""Yes, is that a problem??" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH MY GOD!!! HAHA!!" Rinoa was laughing so hard she was crying."Hey! Excuse me! But all of us aren't Princesses!!" Adrienne wanted to smack Rinoa."Ok, sorry bout that," Rinoa tried to keep a straight face."No this isn't where were staying, were going some where else.I will bring you home, but first you must know you're life," Adrienne sounded shaky. "Ok go on.." Rinoa was curious. 

"Ok here goes nothing," Adrienne began, "When you get back you will cause chaos, the Kingdom will blame your disappearance on Earth, the Corporation, but the Corporation has nothing to do with this.It's Ultemicia, not her but her sister.She wants you, dead.She is with the Ministry, they are against the Kingdom, and the Corporation.But the Ministry will take over the Corporation, they will join forces, and Annamecia, Ultemicia's sister will start a war against the outerspace colonies. You will leave Outer space and Squall will be in charge of SeeD and all of outer space.Why not you? You will become Queen, Grandfather will die.Then you will come back to you're new Palace on colony Naba. The Annacana, the Corporation, and Ministry, will try to make you sign a treaty stating that Annamecia will have the galaxy. But you mustn't let her have her ways with you.I'm telling you this because you're who I should be, I should be Princess of the Outer space, and you will give up.You see I'm from the future, I know what will happen. Whatever happens promise me you won't go to Planet Zibara on May 21.Promise me!!" Adrienne was finished. "Ok, I promise you… sister," Rinoa felt her as her sister that she never knew about. "Oh, and one more thing, you have to fight Annamecia, you must!! I feel that you must do that to save me, and everything!!" Adrienne had sensed that Rinoa would have to fight Annamecia, "you haven't fought Annamecia where my time is, in the future, because you're to be killed.That's 3 weeks from now my time."

It took about 5 minutes for Rinoa to let this all sink in.All because of her greediness, to stay in stay with Squall and fight with SeeD.If she just would of listened to her father nothing like this would of happened.She should have never joined the Forest Owls.That's when she started her rebellion against her father.She did what her curiosity told her to do, not what her heart told her to do. The only time she followed her heart in the past year was……………… when she met Squall.That long ago. She didn't deserve him.Some one with a better heart, he deserves.She was out of control, doing whatever she pleased.She would go back, to the colonies. She would take care of them, she would be the Princess/Queen. It was her destiny.She had to do this, she would kick Annamecia, and Ultemicia's asses. Then it hit her, she held the fate of everyone's lives.Her own, Squall, everyone at Balamb. And now she held the fate of Adrienne, her sister.Adrienne could of quite possibly saved her.This was it, but what would she follow, her instincts, guts, heart, curiosity, or brain.She thought about it, she would use her curiosity.It got her this far in to this mess, it would lead her out of it, and set things straight.

"Ok lets go," Rinoa woke up from her thoughts."Want to go back home??" Adrienne asked."Yes, as soon as possible," Rinoa gathered her thoughts, "will you be coming with me??"Adrienne firmly said "No.This is something you must do on your own.""I understand.How will I get home?" Rinoa asked."Just think of someone, concentrate very hard, and you will be there." She thought of the maid who helped her get ready for the inauguration.Surely if she went to Squall she would be caught. 

She woke up. In a small condo. She was back………………

Sorry it took so long for me to finish this, part 3 coming up…..

Ill put it up faster!!!!!!! PROMASE!!


End file.
